Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Components of a gas turbine engine are subjected to high temperatures during operation, in particular, the components of the first stage of the turbine section. Some of these components are cooled by air directed through internal cooling passages from the compressor section. In one such passage, air may be directed through a diaphragm and into a preswirler fastened to the diaphragm. A loss in contact stress between the diaphragm and the preswirler may lead to uncontrolled loss or leakage of compressed air.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.